


Meet The Grandpa

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [11]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Meeting the Family, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Rei introduces her grandfather to her new boyfriend, Jun, the resurrected Jadeite.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Series: Selenophilia [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Meet The Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apsaraqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsaraqueen/gifts).



“Grandpa, promise me that you’ll behave tonight. _Please_.”

Coming up beside her grandfather at the stove, Rei took a taste of the spoonful of curry he offered to her. It wasn’t _quite_ as spicy as she liked it, but she and Grandpa would never agree on the right amount of heat.

“Good, right?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, it’s fine, but like I was saying –”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behavior!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“You’re always so suspicious, my Rei.”

She had good reason to be. Tonight, she was introducing him to her boyfriend of three months, Jun. Rei knew that her grandfather had always hoped she would marry his former assistant, Yuuichiro, so Jun already had one huge strike against him. She just hoped that Grandpa would give him a fair chance once they met.

“So, what time is Junichiro supposed to arrive anyway?” he asked, sprinkling a bit more black pepper over the sauce.

“In about ten minutes, and for the last time, his name is Jun, not Junichiro.” She threw up her hands in frustration. “This is exactly what I was talking about! Can’t you at least wait until you meet him before you decide you hate him?”

“I don’t _hate_ him.” He let out a sigh. “I just don’t understand what was so bad about Yuuichiro. He was perfect for you! Absolutely devoted to you and Hikawa, and he was always such a big help with the shrine –”

“If you loved him so much, why didn’t you marry him, then?” Rei retorted with a roll of her eyes. She had heard it all before.

“Rei…”

With a huff, she blew her bangs out of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the counter. “Nothing was _wrong_ with Yuuichiro. He was a perfectly nice guy, but…”

“...you didn’t love him,” Grandpa said, completing her thought.

“Yeah.”

“And you love this Junichi– Sorry, I mean, Jun?”

Her cheeks burned at the question. Love? That was difficult to say. She had loved Jadeite in her past life as the princess of Mars, yes, but they were different people now, even if they possessed the same souls. It didn’t help matters that Jadeite – Jun – was still trying to adjust to life as a modern human after being resurrected and cleansed by Usagi’s powers. He still didn’t really know _himself_.

Yet she couldn’t deny she was drawn to him. The past three months had been among the happiest of her life, and most of the credit went to Jun.“Maybe I do love him,” Rei murmured to herself, running a finger along her bottom lip.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, a few minutes earlier than Rei expected Jun to arrive. Grandpa turned off the burner and untied his apron.

“Well, let’s go meet this Prince Charming of yours.”

There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice, surprising Rei. In fact, he almost sounded...sincere? That didn’t stop her from taking advantage of her longer legs to race to the door, not wanting Grandpa to have the chance to slam it in Jun’s face.

“Jun, you’re early,” she said, a little out of breath as she slid open the door.

“I didn’t want to be late.” After giving Rei a chaste kiss on the cheek, Jun stepped inside and slipped off his loafers. “Thought it wouldn’t make the best first impression.”

Rei could tell he had taken care with his look for the night as well. Jun normally lived in ripped jeans and a hoodie, but dressed in slacks and a white button-down shirt paired with a red-and-black striped tie, he was the very picture of a proper salaryman, every (grand)parent’s dream prospective (grand)son-in-law. Rei hadn’t even known he owned a tie, although she had to admit it looked good on him.

_Very_ good.

“Rei?”

Rei blinked, blushing when she realized she had been staring. “Sorry. Um, dinner will be ready in a few minutes,” she said after composing herself.

Jun grinned. “I’m looking forward to it. It smells delicious.”

Behind Rei, Grandpa cleared his throat. “I did most of the cooking,” he said, reminding her that she had yet to give the introductions.

“Oh, forgive me. Grandpa, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Jun Sawada.”

“So, you’re the mysterious Jun, huh?”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” Jun politely bowed. “Rei has told me so much about – uh, sir?”

Rei brought a hand to her forehead and sighed when she noticed Grandpa had begun circling around Jun like a vulture, rubbing his chin as he sized up a baffled Jun. She wasn’t sure exactly what he was looking for, but whatever it was, Jun must have passed the inspection, for when he finished making a complete turn, Grandpa nodded in satisfaction, his wrinkled face breaking into a smile as he hugged Jun around the waist.

“Welcome to the family, Jun! Give me lots of grandkids.”

Rei had no idea whose face was redder: hers or Jun’s. “GRANDPA!”

Completely oblivious to their embarrassment, Grandpa grabbed Jun’s hand and led him toward the table, barraging him with questions as Rei followed after them in shock.

Well, at least Grandpa no longer hated Jun. That’s what she wanted.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written as a gift for apsaraqueen. Hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
